


Promotions

by radhaj



Series: The Office Thing [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given the freedom to choose for himself, Sho doesn't actually know what he wants. And then there's the whole issue of him posibly getting passed over for promotion to worry about... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from ["The cheeky one, four cubicles over"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1742138), so please read that story first if you haven't yet.

After how forceful Ninomiya had been during their first couple “encounters”, Sho was understandably surprised when his young colleague's advances seemed to suddenly stop altogether. At first Sho thought that maybe the infuriating man simply got what he wished for and now wanted nothing else from him. But then he realized that Ninomiya _was_ still hovering around him, in the periphery, sometimes meeting his eyes from the other side of the office and smirking, sometimes just throwing him an unexpected, suggestive smile. But it didn't take Sho too long after this realization to understand what was going on. Ninomiya was giving him time.

Time for _what_ was a more difficult question to answer. Time to prepare for a continuation of their... encounters? Or time to think it over and decide whether he even wanted them to continue? Time to back away from this weird non-relationship that was barely budding?

It seemed weird that Ninomiya would be so considerate and allow him to make such a choice freely when he had all but taken any choice at all away from Sho the first time. He certainly had simply gone for what he had wanted in that bathroom, not really heeding Sho's protests. Not that they had been very convincing, of course, Sho could now admit.

Still, days passed and Sho was allowed to do his work undisturbed. In fact, aside from those meaningful glances and fingers brushing over the back of Sho's hand each time they passed each other in the corridors, the cheeky man was now even less present in his life than he had been before their tryst in the washroom. No more uninvited bragging, no more innuendos, no more barely concealed barbs just narrowly within Sho's earshot.

Honestly, loath as he was to admit it, Sho's life was suddenly simply incredibly  _boring_ .

Yet that still didn't mean he knew what sort of response Ninomiya was waiting for. Not to mention what response he was prepared to give. Did he want it? With this man? The experiences had certainly been pleasurable. And Sho wasn't prudish enough to look down on casual sex... if that's what was on the table. Did Ninomiya want them to become some twisted sex friends, or did he want more? Did Sho? Honestly, he didn't even _know_ Ninomiya well enough personally to have an answer to that.

So that was how, although Sho had by then concluded that Ninomiya _did_ leave him alone so he could calmly think over whether he wanted to continue with this or not without the cheeky man's own influence, the older man actually ended up getting even more stressed over it than he would have otherwise.

Which was rather silly, considering he certainly had more important things to worry about. The same thing that he had worried about before their first “encounter” ever happened, to be more specific. After all, despite the changed dynamics between him and Ninomiya, everything else, most prominently including their careers, stayed the same. And Sho wasn't sure he could relax about that at all. Especially when he got a call from his boss telling him to come to his office for an important meeting.

It was the first time in his working life when he wished he could just disobey a superior's order. He could admit it – he was afraid that this was it and this would be the day when he would be officially informed that he was being replaced as a candidate for his retiring boss's position. A position that he _wanted_ and was sure he was prepared to take over. However, that was out of his hands by now and so he squared his shoulders (as much as it was possible for him) as he braced himself for disappointment while entering the boss's own office.

  
  


“You wanted to see me, Sir?” he asked as soon as he stepped into the glass-walled office that overlooked the entirety of the cubicle-hall.

“Yes, Sakurai-kun. Please, close the blinds if you will. We need to have a serious discussion.”

There were vertical, blue blinds that got closed over the see-through walls each time the boss had any important meeting in his office. Seeing as Sho was usually the one to discuss all the recent reports and upcoming projects of the company with the man, he was quite used to drawing them closed himself. Thus even this time, the familiar action gave him a few seconds worth of familiarity that calmed his nervousness. That is, up until he was sitting in front of his superior's desk and waiting for him to talk, at which time it peaked right back up again.

“Sho-kun,” the older man started with unexpected familiarity, “I hope you don't mind if I talk with you very frankly. As you well know, I am retiring in two weeks,” he stated, confirming Sho's suspicions about the subject of this meeting, “And at this point, I don't think that what I will say next will surprise you anymore.”

Sho gulped and took a deep breath. Here it comes. Truly, he was quite sure he won't be surprised by it. But he won't be happy about it either.

“I am going to recommend you as my replacement to the council tomorrow evening,” the older man finally stated and Sho nodded in understanding resignedly. But then he froze and his eyes widened.

“Wait... _me_?” he asked, feeling shocked, but the boss just laughed at him and waved him off.

“Don't be so humble, Sho-kun. You knew very well that you are the only one ready for the responsibility in our department. You are by far ahead of all your peers,” he said, misunderstanding Sho's reaction, but Sho could just stare, “I trust you would be willing to accept the position?”

Sho forced himself to recover quickly and answer, even though his mind was still buzzing, feeling as if he just got a really hard slap in the face. A pleasant slap, if such thing existed.

“No... I mean, _yes_ , of course,” he stuttered out, blushing at how obviously flustered he was being, “It would be a great honor, Sir, even though you leave very big shoes to fill, I will do my best to not let your trust down,” he continued a bit more calmly, and the other man chuckled, obviously pleased with the praise.

“That settles this question then, just as I expected,” he nodded satisfied, “However, that still means there is one more place left to be filled,” he continued and Sho found himself frowning in confusion. Another place to be filled? Sho hadn't heard of anyone else retiring at the same time?

“Of course this one is completely up to you to choose,” the other man continued, not noticing his subordinate's confusion, “You'll need someone you can trust to do a good job as your right hand, and believe me, you are leaving some huge shoes to fill as well. However, although it is your decision... Did you keep an eye on young Ninomiya as I had suggested to you previously?”

Once Sho finally realized what was being discussed here, his eyes widened again as suddenly _everything_ clicked into place. His boss truly had never even thought about leaving his position to anyone else. “Keep an eye on Ninomiya” was never meant to be a warning to watch his back, but rather some advice to try and figure out the new employee's potential for himself. So that once Sho took his boss' place as the head of the department, he would know whether Ninomiya would be a good person to choose as his biggest helper.

The complete knowledge made the last of Sho's nervousness disappear and he could honestly smile now. He had certainly kept an eye on Ninomiya. And he had his answer.

“Yes, Kitagawa-san,” he nodded seriously, “As always, you have great judgment. I also think he is probably the best candidate for the position...”

However, as he finished his sentence, his boss held up a hand as if to stop him.

“I am happy about that, but don't be too hasty,” he spoke with seriousness, “I want you to spend the rest of today thinking it over really well. In fact, although technically you shouldn't yet be allowed access to the information, I will let you acquaint yourself with our employee database. Go through it attentively and familiarize yourself with the files of anyone who could potentially be a good candidate. I have a few meetings in other companies to attend and won't be returning for the rest of today, so I will expect you to lock up here afterwards.

“Once you have made your final decision, you may also inform the one you choose of it so they can decide whether they'd accept the position. Especially if you choose Ninomiya-kun. There are some factors that might make him unwilling to go through with it,” the older man noted, furrowing his brows as if the thought disturbed him. Sho understood why it would – he realized exactly what his boss meant and it was indeed not a pleasant realization.

“And now,” the older man added, slowly standing up from his chair, “I will leave you to it,” he stated and put a key down onto the table which presumably was for the private office door, “Make yourself at home and don't hesitate to take my seat. After all, soon it will be properly yours.”

And then the man left and Sho was alone, burdened by a heavy duty to fulfill.

-

It was over two hours later that the door to the office opened again, still the peak of a regular workday. And the person was there on Sho's call this time although he had used the boss' computer to send the summons, ensuring a quick arrival of the person.

It was Ninomiya. Of course. Honestly, although Sho had patiently done what his superior had ordered him to do and diligently went through the files of any other potentially capable people as well, he had known from the very beginning that he'd most likely choose the man that had been on his mind the most lately. After all, Sho had thought his boss might be thinking of giving his own position to the man instead of Sho, and that would only be believable if the man in question was truly talented and capable enough to pull that off.

Thus there was no doubt in Sho's mind that, objectively, Ninomiya was the best choice, regardless of their own undefined-yet relationship. And now he had the man in his boss' office, staring at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Sho-san? But I thought...” the man was obviously confused, having thought he got called here by their boss. But then he seemed to pause, looked around, taking in the closed blinds, gave it some thought and quickly came up with his own explanation for the situation which, for some reason, made him grin, “Oh, I see...” he drawled out before Sho could even open his mouth to start explaining and then took a few predatory steps towards the older man, “I didn't expect you to go to such lengths to give us some privacy, but I must say I'm impressed,” he muttered silkily, now close enough to reach up and cup Sho's cheek, “I think I can assume I know your answer now then...” he whispered, leaning in with the obvious intention to kiss him. But the older man blanched back, surprised, and made a step backwards to get some distance between them as he realized how Ninomiya seemed to have understood the current situation.

“Wha- No, Ninomiya-kun, this is not... I did not call you here to-” he stuttered, flustered, but Ninomiya stubbornly went back to what he had been doing and was right back in his personal space

“That's okay, I understand,” the impertinent man didn't let him say anything, “But now that I'm here, it would be a shame to just _talk_ about it, wouldn't it?” he asked, his lips almost brushing against Sho's as he spoke and although, honestly, the older man was so tempted to just go along with the flow and let himself be kissed, he knew that would be highly inappropriate and derail the conversation. Not to mention the fact that he had yet to decide about whether he should allow this thing between him and Ninomiya continue at all or not.

“Ninomiya-kun,” he started, trying to distance himself, but without much success as he didn't want to get rough and push the petite man away physically.

“I told you to call me Nino, didn't I?” the cheeky man pointed out, still not getting the hint and probably thinking that Sho was just being shy again.

“Nino-kun!” Sho finally exclaimed rather frustratedly and desperately trying to get his point across without being interrupted again, “I called you because we need to talk about work!”

That finally stopped Nino's persistent advances and the younger man blinked in surprise once before his eyes widened perceptibly and he suddenly backed away very quickly.

“Oh,” he said, suddenly looking uncharacteristically awkward and even maybe... genuinely upset a little bit, “I'm sorry, I thought... I mean it seemed so conveniently... Please forgive me for my assumptions,” he apologized again, even bowing his head and seemingly withdrew to himself, his face morphing into an empty, very neutral expression. Sho found it saddening for some reason, but quickly pushed those feelings away in order to get to the business.

“I, uhm,” he started and then cleared his voice once, going around the table to sit back in his boss' chair to get some sense of normalcy to the situation, “I have an important proposal for you,” he said, gesturing for the younger man to sit down in the opposing chair, which Ninomiya did, quietly, “Please don't spread this around yet, but Kitagawa-san has just informed me that I would most likely be replacing him after his retirement...”

Nino rolled his eyes and finally broke his eerily generic expression in order to snort.

“As if there's anyone left in this company who hadn't expected that,” he muttered and Sho blushed a little but chose to ignore the quiet remark.

“...and he encouraged me to already start considering who I would trust to take over my own previous position the best,” Sho continued as if there had never been any interruptions, “I think you probably realize where this is going at this point,” he finished and was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was being stared at incredulously.

“Me?” the usually cheeky man asked and Sho just nodded. Honestly, however, he was a little surprised. He had almost expected Ninomiya to react as pompously and self-assuredly as he usually did and proclaim that of _course_ he had always known he was the best choice for _everything_. Instead, the reaction he got was less than confident, “But I've only been working here for half a year. Surely other people would have a better grasp on the inner workings of the-”

“That's the thing,” Sho was the one interrupting for once, “You've been working here for only a short time but have already shown more results than most of the older employees ever had,” he pointed out grudgingly, still feeling his old reluctance to admit the younger man's productiveness out of irrational fear, “However, you do have a point. Since you are viewed as a newcomer to the company, there are bound to be people who will feel they've been unfairly overlooked and you should have waited longer before being given such a promotion. That is why this is more of a request than an offer. People can get nasty when they are jealous. You should be aware of the risk that certain people might start trying to give you trouble if you accept this.”

Silence fell between them as Ninomiya took this in. He still looked a little shocked by the fact that he was considered to be the best candidate for the job, but he seemed to try and concentrate on the question at hand.

“If you need more time to-”

“I'm not afraid of some bullying,” Nino spoke up just when Sho thought he was asking for too much too suddenly, “I know how to deal with it,” he said bitterly and Sho winced a little at the implication behind those words although it was none of his business, “Especially since I am sure people in charge wouldn't simply turn a blind eye on it here,” he said pointedly and Sho hurried to nod.

“Of course I-”

“The real question is,” Nino continued, getting Sho to feel _really_ annoyed by this point at how often he was being interrupted, “What is in it for me?”

The older man, who was about to comment about how disrespectful it was of Nino to keep interrupting him, suddenly lost all the intention to bother with it as the question momentarily stumped him.

“What's in it... Well,” he sat up straighter and scratched his head as he considered how to answer the question that, in his opinion, had a very obvious answer, “Well, aside from the obvious advance in career and a significant increase in your pay-”

“I don't mean _that,”_ Ninomiya shook his head and suddenly looked Sho squarely in the eyes, “This would obviously be a position where I would have to work closely with _you_. _For_ you. And as much as increased pay would usually be enough for me to be jumping on the offer immediately, right now it just doesn't cut it. _What's in it for me, Sho-san?_ You _know_ what I want from you. I gave you a week to think about it, I want a direct answer now. Because my own answer would likely to change depending on it. I don't want to be stuck in an awkward situation by working directly under someone whom I blew once or twice but who then wasn't interested in anything else,” he finished his explanation, but then Nino wouldn't have been Nino if he didn't add something cheeky to that, “I would definitely not mind being directly under you in other circumstances, however,” he said, the double meaning more than obvious. However, Sho was too distracted by the question to either get amused at it _or_ annoyed. In his mind he was questioning whether Ninomiya was right and he actually even knew what the younger man wanted. But the question that he stated out loud was a different one.

“And what if I _do..._ say yes to whatever it is you are proposing, and then you accept the promotion but it turns sour later on?” he asked, trying to be realistic, “What you're suggesting is... improper to say the least, you realize that? There's a reason why office affairs are not exactly accepted. Right now it's still pretty much nothing. We could just forget about it in time. But if we actually go through with it...” he trailed off without finishing his sentence when he saw the other man shaking his head at him already.

“Maybe you could forget it, but I won't,” Ninomiya said, suddenly extremely serious, and then he stood up slowly, “Because no matter what, you are my type. You might forget that you happened to get it on with me once or twice, but the fact that you're just my type won't change no matter how much time passes, and thus I won't forget,” he continued, Sho's eyes following his every move as he stepped around the table to stand right in front of him.

“Look,” the younger man started again once he stood as close as it was possible, “If it “turns sour” then that's that. I will gladly step down from the position again as soon as you find a replacement, I won't cause you any trouble. After all, I'll be held as responsible for doing it with my boss as you will, and I happen to like working in this place. But if it worked out... we could have so much fun,” he whispered, his voice suddenly spinning a myriad of delicious promises while he leaned in, somehow managing to get one knee on Sho's chair next to his legs for a better position as he bent down to his face, his warm breath tickling the taller man's skin as he talked, his arms sliding to rest behind Sho's neck, “The couple of times we already had are nothing compared to the pleasures I would give you in the future. And I know you want me, I know you enjoyed it, I know you've spent the last week thinking about it and wondering why I didn't come to you anymore. Just say yes, Sho-chan,” he breathed, making the older man shiver and gulp with a mere caress of his cheek with his stubby fingers, “Forget the rules, you'll be the one making them now. Just give us _both_ what we want.”

Whatever doubts and intricate thoughts Sho had gone through during the last week were suddenly thrown out the window. It didn't matter that this was something forbidden. There was no question whether Sho truly wanted this man. He didn't care if Nino was offering just sex to him or an entire relationship – he would take whatever the younger man gave because he desired nothing more than that. It was ridiculous how the decision that had plagued him for days now suddenly came so easy to him.

“Okay,” he whispered, and with that one simple word the deal was sealed. Ninomiya grinned, obviously pleased, and then suddenly climbed on top of his lap completely, making the chair creak loudly under their combined weight.

“Then you have yourself a new right-hand man,” he uttered directly against Sho's lips before pressing his own against them. Sho didn't question it even for a second, didn't wonder if this was the right time or place for it. He just responded with a sudden urgency that surprised even him, opening his mouth to suck in Nino's tongue inside, moving his own against it and grunting in pleasure.

“I think this demands a celebration, doesn't it?” Nino asked breathlessly once he tore himself away from Sho's lips, “Wouldn't it be a shame to waste this opportunity of having this office for ourselves?” he smirked cheekily, his suggestion obvious. And when Sho spoke up against it, it was more out of habit than from a real wish to talk him out of it.

“Everyone's still working,” he said, huskily, his lips sliding down Nino's neck despite his words and causing the younger man to throw his head back to give him better access, “They're just behind the glass walls, it will be so easy for them to hear...” he pointed out as his dick twitched in his pants at his own words, since he was just turning himself on by reminding himself that they were about to do something like this at work again, with every colleague of theirs so close...

“Then we'll just have to be quiet again,” Nino retorted without missing a beat, his fingers hooking behind the knot of Sho's tie, loosening it up. The older man growled deep in his throat, feverishly grazing his teeth along the smaller man's jugular, “Because I want you inside me, and I'm not leaving through that door until you've thoroughly fucked me.”

The words were almost more than Sho could handle at that moment. With an abrupt decisiveness, he stood up while lifting the tiny man on top of him onto the table, causing a few pens and a calculator to drop to the ground when they got in the way. His mouth still attacking the smaller man's neck, he blindly pushed a few more items out of the way so Nino could lay back, but then he heard a familiar jingle of a key-chain and a small spark of sanity got through to his brain.

“That door,” he suddenly gasped, his head shooting back up, “We should lock it,” he said, already trying to reach for the key that their boss had left for him.

“What's the matter, doesn't the thought that people could walk in on us turn you on, Sho-chan?” Nino asked cheekily, but Sho was having none of it and somehow managed to extract himself from Nino's grip, stepping back from between the wicked man's legs.

“It would, if it was in a place where that didn't mean me losing my job,” he answered with surprising clarity considering how clouded over with lust his mind was. Somehow, he made his way over to the door and got it locked, and when he turned back to return to the desk, he found that Nino hadn't been idle in those few seconds. The petite already had his pants down to his ankles and was shamelessly bending over the desk from the other side so that his naked ass was up in the air, directed right at Sho. The older man gulped.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” the wanton-looking man said demandingly and just loud enough for his voice to fill the room but not be heard outside of it, “I'd better be getting your cock inside me soon. Here, catch,” he said, only to throw a couple of small packages at Sho who caught them deftly, “I've been hoping you'd make up your mind soon, so I've been carrying that around with me for the past few days,” he explained shamelessly and then wiggled his ass temptingly, “Now _get_ to it.”

Lube and a condom, Sho took note in his feverish mind. Indeed, it was a good thing that Nino had thought ahead about this. Now was the time for more than just thinking, however, and Sho didn't stand around for even one second more before walking up to his... lover, apparently. Nino grinned at him approvingly over his shoulder and then bent down further so his upper body was completely pressed down on the surface of the by now empty part of the desk while Sho carefully tore the first packet in his hand open and squirted some of the thick liquid onto his fingers which he immediately brought down to Nino's puckered up opening while putting the other package onto the desk nearby.

“Ah!” the tiny man gasped quietly at the coolness of it, “That's... nnnng...” he moaned, once one lean digit pushed past the ring of muscle with ease, “That's... so good. Waited so long... for this...” he admitted, bucking a little backwards to get Sho moving faster, “So don't keep me waiting any longer. Just do it already, I can take it,” he urged, probably trying to keep control of the situation.

Honestly, however, Sho didn't need much encouragement anyway. He was more than ready for it and now, having the permission to, he mostly rushed through the preparations, pushing the second and then a third digit in in quick succession. Nino let out a small pained whine, but obviously hadn't lied when he had reassured he could take it as he was still trying to move back into the fingers so they would fuck him more deeply. It looked so erotic that Sho thought he could come just from watching it, given the time, but fortunately he could do much more than that. With the hand that was free, he grasped Nino's shoulder carefully for balance and then bent down to pepper the back of the smaller man's neck with kisses, following the edge of the collar of his shirt to taste the sweat on the pale skin until he finally judged he had prepared his colleague enough.

“Fuck,” Nino swore quietly, overwhelmed, his whole figure trembling as Sho withdrew his fingers from inside him, leaving him achingly empty for a moment. The petite man was obviously quite impatient to get this going and turned to look behind himself again with lust in his eyes to watch while Sho hurriedly undid his pants, lowering them just enough, before rolling the condom on and squirting the rest of the lube onto it.

“Need some help with that?” the man smirked, licking his lips as he stared hungrily while Sho stroked down his aching hard-on a few times to spread the lubrication. The older man simply stepped closer again until he was pressing his cock against the crack between his co-worker's buttocks and strongly rubbed against it once, causing Nino to gasp and reach out to grip at the other end of the desk desperately. Sho grinned and bent down again so his chest was pressed against Nino's back and his lips were at his left ear.

“All I _need_ ,” he started sultrily, “Is for you to spread your lovely legs a bit further so I can fuck you as hard as you deserve, my naughty little slut.”

Nino moaned at the back of his throat at the words, obviously reacting to the dirty insult just as much as he had last time. Immediately, he adjusted his stance so his legs were further apart and held his breath, waiting for more. Sho grinned. It seemed as though Nino liked going into these things as if he was the one in control, but given the right actions, it didn't take much before the petite man was giving in and doing everything he was told like an eager little bitch. Sho had had the luck to discover this during their first encounter at the bathroom already, but now it was getting confirmed further.

“That's a good boy,” he praised mockingly, and Nino mewled in embarrassed protest but then bit his lower lip to silence himself when he felt Sho shifting behind him until the tip of his dick pressed against Nino's twitching entrance, “Here's your reward now,” Sho whispered as a sort of warning before suddenly thrusting forward, penetrating the younger man in one rough movement.

Instantly afterwards, both of them froze, trying to deal with all the different sensations assaulting their senses. Sho gripped harshly at Nino's hips, mostly likely hard enough to leave some bruises, as he struggled to continue to breathe despite the pleasure running through him. Nino was so tight, so hot around him, so tense and so willing under him. All at once, Sho realized just how stupid it had been of him to waver so much about accepting this. This had to be the best thing he had ever experienced after all.

“Sho... chan...” a tiny voice whimpered weakly, and despite his impassioned state, Sho stayed still to listen closely.

“'lright?” he managed to ask breathlessly and Nino was nodding immediately.

“Yes... Yeah just.... give a... second...” he requested and as hard as it was to restrain himself any longer from just going for it, Sho did. He shiveringly stroked Nino's side to comfort him and in unison, they took a few deep breaths until finally, Nino shifted a little again.

“Go,” he said simply then and it was all Sho had needed. Slowly, he half-withdrew before quickly sliding back home again, causing an almost comical little “Oh...” to slip out from Nino's lips. Sho chuckled and repeated the motion, moving a little more strongly each time, a little deeper with each thrust, a little further out each time he withdrew. Nino's entire body rocked with him and the tiny man was soon letting out more tiny mewls, getting into the rhythm that Sho created for them and getting lost in the pleasure.

“So... good...” he whimpered as Sho continued fucking him from behind, their clothed bodies sliding against each other uncomfortably, “Sho-chan...” he pleaded for something unknown and Sho answered it as well as he could, mutely increasing his pace a bit more. A part of him wanted to say something, to talk as lewdly as he had last time because he knew now without a doubt that they both enjoyed it, that Nino would react so well to it if he did. Just a few moments ago, he had _planned_ to, even. But he couldn't. Not now, not their first real time. There would be time for dirty games in the future. Now, he needed to just _feel_.

It took a little bit of maneuvering before he could comfortably reach out to stroke Nino's cock in the same pace as he kept thrusting into him, but once he did, the smaller man reacted to the hand wrapping around him deliciously, tightening further around Sho's dick and moving his hips the best he could to contribute to both of their enjoyment. None of them were in any hurry, but they moved passionately and with an overwhelming need for each other guiding them, so it was not long after this that both of their pleasure surged, their movements getting more chaotic and desperate before suddenly they climaxed in quick succession one after another. Their bodies trembled and screams got stuck in their throats as they were both still aware they couldn't afford to be discovered.

As their breathing slowly started evening out again, Sho knew he had to move off Nino soon. He felt sticky and uncomfortable and the smaller man probably felt even worse with the older man's weight squashing him down. But somehow, instead of shifting away, he couldn't help but tighten his hold around his lover for a couple more moments and pressed his face against the back of Nino's sweaty neck. The normally cheeky man just moaned in a tired protest but made no move to push him off.

“We need to clean this all up now,” Sho commented lazily as his lips brushed against Nino's shirt-covered back. The other just let out another unintelligible sound. Sho chuckled fondly before a thought suddenly struck him, “You know,” he started almost gleefully, “If this was two weeks later, this would actually be my office. And I could just order _you_ to take of cleaning up,” he pointed out smugly. The man under him still remained unperturbed.

“You wouldn't dare to take advantage of your status like that, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes,” he muttered into the surface of the desk that he was still pressed against. But Sho's grin just got even wider and he finally lifted himself up with a groan, making Nino tremble when he slipped out from inside him.

“I wouldn't be so sure,” Sho said, sounding pleased with himself, “Just wait until I send you your first assignment as your direct boss...”

The groan that got him from his lover as a reaction made him laugh even as he started cleaning up himself after all. Of course, Nino was right. He wasn't planning to abuse his power.

But... would it really be abuse if the other side was willing?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling to get back into writing for over a year now and this is my desperate attempt to start posting again. In case anyone cares about that - yes, I still fully intend to finish Flavor of Love and that is my main focus. But I just need to do some things else first I guess, because it's just not working out for me right now to write that particular story.


End file.
